Diario de una chica enamorada
by AbitofSugar
Summary: Sé que cuando le veo el corazón me late a más de mil por hora y que después, cuando me mira, mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo vivo, que, espero que nunca logre advertir. ¿Es eso el amor? Y ahora sé, por encima de todo. Que yo...Solo soy tu mejor amiga
1. Pensamientos

Bonjour! Bueno, un nuevo fic. Siento tardar tanto en los otros pero es que se me ha estropeado el ordenador y solo me puedo conectar desde el protatil de mi abuelo.

Y, con tanto aburrimiento, ahora me apetecía crear esto. No se si será una One-shot o un fic entero. Espero opiniones. Byebye

* * *

Solo es cuestión de tiempo, eso lo sé.

Pero... ¿Qué más da? Cuestión de tiempo o no.

Sé que nunca lograré amarle, de nuevo. ¿Amor? ¿De qué sirve amar a alguien que solo te ve con amistad?

Solo para hacerte daño.

Sé además, que nunca lograré olvidarle. Sé que mi existencia está llena de dolor, desde que me separé de él. Sé muchas cosas, mas, no se nada.

¿Qué es lo que yo sé en realidad?

Nada. Todo.

Sé de todo y no sé nada. Sé que aunque logre engañar a los demás no me engañaré a mi. Sé también, que no voy a poder olvidar esos ojos, que también sé, que se clavaron en mi corazón. Muy hondo.

Sabiendo que estoy loca por él... ¿Cómo se me ocurre convertirme en su mejor amiga?

Soy imbécil. "Baka" Me dice mi hermano. Y tiene razón. Soy idiota. Pero... ¿Qué sabrá un crío que es el amor? Nada, o quizás más que yo.

Pues... Sólo se que hiervo por dentro cuando le veo con otra, se que hiervo y que me duele. ¿Son celos? Quizás si...

Sé además, que cuando le veo el corazón me late a más de mil por hora y que después, cuando me mira, mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo vivo, que, espero que nunca logre advertir.

Cuando estoy cerca de él, muy cerca, siento también un extraña sensación me invade por dentro.

¿Es eso el amor?

Sé también, que cuando veo la luna llena en el cielo pienso en él. Pienso que es una noche preciosa, y que lo sería aun más si estuviera junto a él.

Se que cuando estoy yo sola, sin nadie a mi alrededor, en mi cuarto, o en la calle, de noche, recuerdo el día y el momento en que vi por primera vez sus ojos.

Y ahora sé, por encima de todo. Que yo...

Solo soy tu mejor amiga.

Y nada más.

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué tal está?

Besos.

_Ilya Star_


	2. En realidad

Bueno, pensando y dejando salir a mi artista interior, escribí esto. Espero que le guste a alguien.

Ya que yo lo veo un poco... No se.

* * *

En realidad, no se de que me escapo.

En realidad, no se por que me engaño.

En realidad, no se por que me callo.

¿Lo sabes tú?

Si as así… Dímelo. No lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Yo tampoco lo sabía. Hasta que te ví esta mañana.

Estaba decidida a contártelo todo. A decirte lo que me callo. A dejar de engañarme. A dejar de escaparme de mis propio sentimientos.

Pero… tú… Estabas con ella. Sufre, leí en sus ojos. En los tuyos no leí nada.

Le lancé una mirada de desprecio y una sonrisa con los ojos en blanco. Pobrecita, pensé. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué me iba a doler? ¡Pues si! ¡Tenía razón!

¿Y ahora que? Me acuerdo que te sorprendiste al verme. ¿Y qué? Me di la vuelta en un gesto airado. Luego serena empecé a andar hasta un lugar en el que no me pudieras ver. Sabía que Sissy no te permitía correr tras de mi. ¡Maldita niñata malcriadamente pija e insoportablemente fantasmal y miedica!

Y ahora en este momento, lo agradezco, le doy las gracias. Pero eso no cambia que me moleste con ella.

Si lo hubieras hecho… Recuerdo que me fui al baño, a mojarme la cara, estaba pálida, con muy mal aspecto.

No suelo usar maquillaje, pero mi madre insiste en que lo lleve encima. ¡Increíble! Si me sirvió de algo al fin y al cabo. Coloqué con cuidado algo de color en mi rostro, un color natural, que era muy parecido al de mi piel. No lo notaste. Mejor, pensé, que se vayan a freír espárragos, él y su novia.

Es cierto me duele ¿Y que?

Me siento… impotente, inservible, inútil. Y él, sigue disfrutando de la compañía de su novia.

¡Pues que le cunda! Ya estoy harta, ¿Quién se creen que soy? ¿Una cría?

Pues se equivocan, soy mayor que ellos, en edad y en mente.

La verdad no se por que me molesta. Él tiene su vida, yo la mía, y las dos están separadas. Yo viviré mi vida de ahora en adelante. Pasaré de largo cuando lo vea. Pasaré de esa sonrisa que aprendía amar. Pasaré de sus ojos de color miel.

De esa mirada que tanto amo. De esa dulzura con la que hasta poco me trataba y leo en las estrellas que seguirá existiendo para mi. Sin embargo, no me entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que espero?

¿Qué se fije en mi? Soy su mejor amiga.

Aun siento como se me encoje el corazón al pensarlo, oírlo, o simplemente saberlo.

En serio, ¿Qué es lo que espero?

¿Qué me ame?

Si es así… Soy una imbécil.

Por que lo sé. Yo no soy nadie más… Que su Mejor Amiga.

Si todavía mantengo el título.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal está?

Espero que bien, ya que me costó mucho T-T Y además es un regalo por mi cumple xD Me regalo no tener que esperar un día más para publicarlo xD

Besos,

_Ilya Star_


	3. Querido diario

Querido diario.

Que risa, ¿Quién dijo que las personas deben de empezar a escribir en su diario con estas dos palabras?

Bueno, a mi me parece un poquito extravagante, sí, quiero a mi diario, pero no debería empezar diciéndole eso, él ya lo sabe. Si no, pues no le escribiría anda. Sé que es un objeto. Sé que no está vivo. Pero también se que me gusta "contarle" lo que me pasa.

No se que me pasa, nunca había estado tan pillada en unos ojos como hoy.

No se de quien es la culpa, pero… nunca me había fijado… Sus ojos son de un precioso tono miel, tan dulce, que hipnotiza.

Pero yo, ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Él es solo… Mi mejor amigo… Y yo… Su mejor amiga.

Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de robarle el corazón, como él me lo ha robado a mi.

Sé que le prometí tantas cosas. Que siempre estaríamos juntos es una de ellas, pero creo que esa se romperá en poco. Me duele estar con él y saber que él no me ama como yo lo amo a él.

Sé que le prometí que nuestra amistad nunca se rompería.

Sé también que me prometí a mi misma poder controlar mis sentimientos, pero aunque sé, que nunca lograré actuar en contra de mi corazón, sé también que nunca he de rendirme.

Pero quizás estoy a punto de "tirar la toalla", sé que jamás podré controlarlas contra las decisiones de mi corazón. Puedo aceptarlas, puedo huir de ellas, puedo también luchar contra ellas, aunque no sirva de nada.

Pero, cuanto más lo pienso, más extraña me parece mi vida.

Yo, enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y él, celoso cuando me ve con otro chico,

Será que… ¿También él me quiere? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! No puedo dejar volar mi imaginación así como así.

Él está por una chica, eso sí, lo advierto. Pero no por mi.

¡Ja! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien tan poco femenina como yo?

Bueno, si, me gusta hacer deporte, si, prefiero ponerme pantalones (Los encuentro más cómodos), si, mi mejor amigo es un chico. Pero, ¿Y qué?

¡Ptf! Me quejo de mi misma y luego me defiendo. En realidad estoy mal de la cabeza.

¿Mal de la cabeza? La verdad es que no creo que sea eso, entonces, ¿Qué?

En mi mente solo hay sitio para una persona.

Esa eres tú Ulrich.

¡Bah! ¡Cómo si fuera a leer esto!

Últimamente no dejo de escribir bobadas, no se la razón. No se que me pasa.

Toda esta pena… ¿Será uno de los síntomas secundarios del estar enamorada?

¿En realidad lo estoy?

¿Es el amor, estar en las nubes pensando siempre en él? ¿Es el amor que se te rompa el corazón al verlo marchar con otra?

¿Es el amor este sentimiento tan dulce, y a la vez tan triste?

Sí, creo que si…

Yo, ¿Estoy enamorada?


	4. Destino

Hola! Cuanto tiempo /Si una semana, quizás menos/ Tú calla ¬¬ Como sea,

Aviso, los otros no están abandonados. El de una estrella tardaré por que e perdido la continuación y no se como seguirlo, y el otro pondré conti pronto.

Bueno, sin dilaciones ni dilataciones ni nada más, os presento... A...

* * *

Destino—x—

¿Por qué echártelo en cara?

Puede que yo tuviera la culpa, Yo y mi orgullo. Pero… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

No estoy segura de nada…

Estábamos en un banco ¡Si! Los dos solos. En medio de tanto jaleo, "Que si me gusta tal" "Pues a mi tal" ¡Que hablen más bajo! Bueno da igual.

Estaba diciendo que estábamos los dos juntos, sin nadie más que nos pudiera oír, ver si, pero oír no. Estaba impaciente, ¿Por qué no me decía nada?

—Ulrich —Balbuceé, ¿Pero que hacía? Un escueto "Dime" fue su respuesta, ahora si que estaba segura de que le pasaba algo.

—¿Estás bien? —Dos preguntas con las que sé, que logré llamar su atención completa, se giró hacia mi y me miro con unos ojos sutiles, brillantes, como dos luceros en plena noche.

—Te has dado cuenta — Esto si no me lo esperaba, una respuesta concisa, demasiado seca para él. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Es difícil no darse cuenta, Ulrich — Comenté su nombre para que me prestara la mayor atención posible—, estás muy raro.

Sus ojos relampaguearon, una descarga, un chispazo, tan violento que me dio miedo. Increíble, tal es la sensación que puede causar un mirada, puede ser dulce, sarcástica, sin vida puede incluso dar miedo y congelar un simple sentimiento para avivar otro.

—¿Y tú que sabrás? Uy perdón, tú sabes mucho —Me dijo con sarcasmo.— Hablo la señorita sabelotodo con su ingenio y su agudeza. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué lo sabes todo?

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué enfadándote conmigo vas a arreglarlo todo? ¡Pues adelante! Pero luego ya no cuentes conmigo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿No te das cuenta de que cada vez que explota es conmigo con quien la pagas? Eso me a dolido, ¿Sabes?

Me fui molesta, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta de lo que le había dicho, de lo que me había echo. Sabía que no iba a ser como siempre que yo me iba, que él iba a buscarme. No. No puedo seguir pretendiendo que él me venga siempre a ver, a animar. No puedo seguir ansiando que él sea mi príncipe azul, y yo su princesa. Ël ahora tiene novia, y, por mucho que me duela, no puedo seguir sabiendo que me ves a escondidas del mundo, de nosotros, y no sentir remordimientos, cuando sabes, y sé, que tu novia me odia.

Es increíble.

De algo más que amigos, a nada más que amigos, a mejores amigos, y ahora… a nada.

No soy nada para ti, mas tú, lo eres todo para mi, sin pensar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino me hizo conocerte?

Pasar tanto junto a ti.

¿Fue el destino?

De igual modo…

Gracias.

Corto,¿No?

Bueno, como pronto me iré de vacaciones, no lo podré seguir,

Pero, cuando vuelva pondré una conti muuuuy larga si os portais bien, ¿Chii?

Wiii Thanks, Arigatou,

Byebye, Cuidaos ¿Nee?

Besos...

_Ilya Star_


	5. Confesión

Un capítulo algo raro, pero bueno, aquí está. ¡No me maten! T-T

* * *

Confesión

¿No te molesta que tu familia y la gente te considere extraño solo por tus gustos?

A mi si, pero, Yo no soy rara, prefiero pensar que soy especial, única quizás.

Sé que no es verdad.

Que solo soy una pequeña pieza en un juego de titanes.

¿Soy yo quien maneja las riendas de mi destino?

¿O es alguien que me hace creer eso?

En tal caso, Si solo soy una pequeña pieza de un juego… ¿Por qué me duele el corazón cada vez que lo veo? Noto como me late a más de mil por hora cada vez que se acerca, o nos cruzamos sin querer.

También noto como se me encoje el corazón cuando ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, cuando le veo con otra.

Por eso también me da miedo decirle algo, ¿De que hablarle?

Me da miedo darme cuenta de que ni siquiera me ve como una amiga, sólo una simple conocida…

Me daría miedo saber que el siente algo por otra, pero, no tengo más remedio que aguantarme, al fina y al cabo… no soy nada más que una amiga, si todavía me ve así.

Hoy no estuvo nada atento… Siempre que se queda a solas con Sissy en un ataque de X.a.n.a., bueno a solas, es decir, sin nadie más del grupo. Siempre se queda así, pensativo…

—Ulrich, —llamé su atención con un simple suspiro— ¿Por qué no invitas a salir a Sissy? —Después de esa inocente pregunta sentí como varias miradas incrédulas se posaban en mi, pero a lo único que prestaba atención era al simple hecho de que con esa pregunta mi corazón se estremecía de dolor, y mil lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos. Las contuve, pero no pude reprimir una expresión de dolor.

—¿Cómo? Yumi, ¿A qué viene eso? —¡No me lo niegues! ¡Sé que estabas pensando en ella!

—Siempre que te quedas con Sissy, sin nadie del grupo cerca, cuando X.a.n.a. ataca te comportas así. Con la vuelta al pasado te quedas pensativo, no estás nada atento. Ulrich, si tanto piensas en ella, pídele salir— Procuré que mi voz sonara seca, sin ningún sentimiento. Como quien recita un teorema de matemáticas. Una explicación de Ciencias. Una explicación sin vida. Me miraron aun más. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Acaso aquello era tan extraño? Leí la verdad en sus ojos.

—¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Estás celosa? Tú y yo solo somos amigos, ¿Recuerdas?—Y ahora me salta con esas, pensé.

—Pues si, me molesta, pues si, quizás este celosa —Solté sin pensarlo— Celosa por que yo no pude hacer nada por ti, por que te dejé en medio del peligro sin pensármelo dos veces, y, ¿Sabes qué? ¡No sirvió para nada! No llegué ni a la sala del superordenador, por mi culpa por poco no lo cuentas. Tú has estado ahí por mi muchas veces, y yo nunca hago nada por ti, ¿y quieres que no me moleste? —Noté su mirada perpleja, ¿Había hablado de más? No.

—Yumi…

—No—Le interrumpí— Te he puesto en peligro muchas veces, y ella al final siempre te ayuda, ¿Sabes? Ya me da igual lo que hagas, con tal de que seas feliz, al menos así podré mentirme, sabiendo que al menos tú estás bien.

Me fui de la habitación con una sombra de duda en el rostro, sabía que contenía todo el dolor que guardaba al decir esas palabras, pero no quería que me viera así. No hoy.

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué tal está?

Yo me despido hoy, no tengo ganas de escribir, mis habituales notas.

Estoy buscando como continuar mis otros fics.

Byebye

Besos

_Ilya Star_


	6. Del diario de Ulrich

-1Del diario de Ulrich….—

Yumi, ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?

Es mi mejor amiga, pensé que la conocía, pero ahora veo… que no. Lo tengo demostrado, estos días me está sorprendiendo mucho. Sobretodo, hoy, y ayer.

Ayer me salta con que le pida salir a Sissy, y cuando le pregunté si acaso le molestaba que pensara en ella recordándole que nosotros somos solo amigos, me saltó que si, que le molestaba, que estaba celosa quizás. Luego, se fue.

Y hoy viene a clase vestida con una minifalda de tablas negra y una camisa blanca anudada al pecho. El pelo recogido en una trenza que llevaba por delante del hombro derecho, y el flequillo peinado hacia la derecha.

Estaba preciosa, si, eso no lo niego. Recuerdo que Aelita me dijo que Yumi se había cortado el pelo a capas. Vale, pensé, un cambio no le viene mal a nadie, estaba en lo cierto, el nuevo corte le quedaba genial, y cuando estuvimos a solas, recuerdo que se sonrojó cuando me preguntó que le parecía y luego me confesó que era cosa de su madre.

Pero, yo pensé que no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella.

Y luego, además, tengo la sensación de que me ha estado evitando todo el día.

Sabe, que en cuanto la veo con William, solo me acerco cuando es imprescindible. Y ha estado todo el día con él. Y muy acaramelados, la verdad.

¿Cómo lo consigue?

Por poco me a tenido que sujetar Odd un millón de veces al menos para que no fuera, y ocupara su lugar…

Como me gustaría estar así, con ella. Tenerla así, entre mis brazos.

Como la tenía él… Observé su rostro, ¿Estaba pálida? Serían imaginaciones mías, por que, de lejos la vi sonreír, y juraría que incluso se sonrojó.

Me dicen que soy muy celoso, es cierto, pero… esta vez más bien me dolió.

Me dolió saber que yo no era el único que alguna vez le ha logrado sacar ese adorable tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Supongo que después de ver eso eché a andar sin rumbo alguno, sin prestar atención por que sentí el calor de una persona contra mi cuerpo, me choqué con alguien.

—Perdón— Me atrevía a comentar haciendo que mi voz escondiera mis pensamientos.

Miré al rostro de la persona con la que me había chocado, en esos momentos, antes de escuchar su voz reconocí esa sensación que tenía cuando Yumi andaba cerca, la de mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—Hola. —Que raro, esa voz, era tímida.

—¡Yumi! Estás… —En realidad ya la había visto, pero vista de cerca estaba aun más hermosa.

—¿Rara? —Me preguntó, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra un árbol.

—No, estás muy guapa. — ¿Cómo me atreví a decírselo?

—Gracias, pero ni siquiera se como me he podido poner esto

Estaba tan mona, y además, ¿Se había sonrojado? Creo que era hora de aclarar lo de ayer.

—Esto… Yumi… Respecto a lo de ayer… Verás, yo… ¡No pienso salir con Sissy!

A ver que me dice de esto…

—¿Por?— ¿Estaba tentándome? Por que lo consiguió.

—Por que ella no es a la persona que yo amo. Y, bueno… tú has hecho por mi más que ella, has logrado que sonría con solo verte de lejos, me has… Hechizado. Has logrado que por ti haga cualquier cosa, como, por ejemplo, arriesgar mi vida para salvar la tuya, sin pensármelo dos veces. Morir por amor, se llama, ¿No? Yumi, yo moriría por ti.

Lo solté, le dediqué un sonrisa y me despedí.

Creo que se quedó un poco como me quedé yo. A cuadros.


	7. Revelación

Bieeen! Actualizo...

Feliz Año Nuevo xD Super Atrasado y Feliz San Valentin. Algo cortito pero especial. Primero que nada, he intentado que no sea drama, si no comedia.

*Revelación*

* * *

querido Diario.

¿Sabes?

Estoy pensando en escribirle una carta de amor. Sí, vale, no me mires así... .... .... Eres un diario, una libreta donde escribir pensamientos. Unas cuantas hojas de papel.

Creo que me estoy volviedo loca con este tema. Le estoy diciendome a un papel que no me mire. Claro, como si me fuera a contestar:

"—yumi tranquila... no te estoy mirando de ninguna forma..."

En serio, estoy paranoica, creo que incluso lo he oido decirmelo... ¡Kyah! no tranquila... el papel no habla el papel no habla

"—Y sin embargo me sigues escribiendo encima"

Ahora sí, ahora si que creo que estoy loca... supongo que el no hablar con Ulrich, que William este volviendome a mandar sublimes mensajes y aguantarlo todo sin decir nada... me pone de los nervios. Pero, por favor que alguien me diga, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Aparte mi querído amigo de la infancia,_ cuyo nombre no quiero recordar en estos momentos, _se ha cambiado a Kadic, y está formando una impresión equivocada a Ulrich de nuestra relación (Por eso no me habla)

Hmm, creo que me entretendré con un bote de pintura blanca y mi "Querido hermano Jonhy"

Por el momento, me voy a comprar pintura de color (Jonhy me aconsejó que fuera de color, era más llamativa) hmm, creo que cogeré blanca, morada, roja, y fucsia. En casa tengo Amarillo piolín, verde pistacho y azul cyan. De clase de dibujo. Y además, las voy a coger de gamas muy brillantes. Para que llame más la atención.

supongo que iré a la fábrica ya que al estar abanonada puedo hacer lo que quiera allí.

*Tarde*

Hmm, ¡Ya tengo las pinturas! Son unos colores preciosos. Supongo que algún día me dará por vestir así. Ya veo la portada del periódico de la Academia. yumi Ichiyama ¡A todo color! Y una foto en primera plana de mi con una camiseta corta de tirantes fucsia, con otra corta y atada al cuello roja encima(*). Una minifalda vaquera con un cinturón verde lima y unas sandalias plateadas. (Tengo ese tipo de ropa, ¿vale? ¬¬) Aunque nunca me la ponga...

Mi amigo, cuyo nombre no quiero recordar en este momento, es un chico muy mono, pelirrojo y de ojos azules, con unas feromonas super-potentes (*) La pena es que ha venido solo y Yuki no le ha acompañado. Una pena . Etto... a lo que iba, este chico es increible, un minuto y cualquier chica cae a sus pies. Lo que pasa que a mi nunca me brilló (*), ya que somos amigos, y como a mi nunca me interesó bastante su apariencia... pues no se... a lo mejor si brillara si caería rendida... ni idea, no quiero comprobarlo.

Es un casanova, creo que tiene...35 no 40, no se, novias a la vez. ¡Y se las apaña con todas! Les llama Koneko-chan(*) y todo eso... y ellas se vuelven locas. Yo soo me sonrojo y le sonrío cuando lo hace. Es taaan, _cool _Creo que me está afectando retardadamente. Kyah! Mejor me voy a la fábrica con mi hermano.

*noche*

¡Hecho! Estoy deseando ver la cara de los chicos cuando vean lo que he hecho. Y además, creo que si que voy a ir así vestida mañana. aunque llevaré unas deportivas en la mochila. (O algún tipo de calzado más cómodo)

* * *

Bueno sí, no se me da muy bien la comedia, pero, me hacía ilusión intentarlo.

(*)La camiseta que describe Yumi es en realidad una, que va atada al cuello, y tiene cosida otra debajo (solo la parte de delante modo top) de diferente color. Luego una franja de la camiseta está sobresaliendo cuando ya se acaba (dando más colorido) No se si lo he podido arreglar y aclararlo más así.

Es un tipo de camiseta para verano muy bonita, y está bastante de moda aquí.

(*) Ranmaru de Yamato Nadeshiko Sichi Henge.

(*) Suelen brillar cuando quieren llamar más la atención

(*) Gatita, en japones.

Vaaale... algo... ¿corto?

Si os gusta pronto podnré la segunda parte. Si no volveré a mi antiguo estilo.

Tú decides... ¡Vota y gana!

Byebye

Ilya... Kagamine~


	8. Carta

Bueno... pues esto... después de tanto tantísimo tiempo aquí estoy. Para terminarlo.

* * *

Querido diario.

Ayer X.A.N.A volvió a atacar.

Para ser un virus de ordenador es bastante más pesado que los normales…

Bueno no se que decir.

¿Sabes, sabes?

No.. No sabes, eres un pedazo de papel con tinta encima.

Sí, definitivo estoy paranoica.

Fuimos a la fábrica y los chicos, bueno, se quedaron a cuadros.

Sonrieron lentamente al ver el colorido y me miraron.

¿Sabrán que he sido yo?

No estoy segura de nada.

Fuimos y recordé que era lo que me había dicho Ulrich.

Quiero sonreír, pero no puedo.

Quiero ser egoísta y por una vez ser realmente feliz.

Quiero que mis dedos vuelven por el papel escribiendo palabras de amor, quiero ser valiente y pedirle a Odd que le de a Ulrich un sobre blanco de mi parte.

Pero no soy valiente y no se lo daré a pesar de que ese sobre descansa en mi cama.

—Koneko-chan ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste?

—Hey… por nada — y sonrió dudosa. Escondiendo el diario debajo de algún lado—¿Cómo entraste?

—Andando.

—¿por dónde?

— Por la puerta, claro está.

—¿Cómo?

Y cada vez a miraba más raro.

—Me abrió tu hermano.

—Genial —susurró —Pues… ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Una Coca Cola estaría bien, gracias —sonrió mientras la morena se alejaba y fijó su vista en el cobre blanco con aquel nombre.

Se lo guardó en el abrigo y sonrió.

* * *

Waa... desde... ¿hace millones de años?

Beno, el siguiente será el último.

Y... nada más que añadir.


End file.
